YOU
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Cukup dengan dua kalimat itu yang menjadi pemanis di malam saat hubungan Seijuurou dan Tetsuna telah sah di khayalak umum. Dan hanya sosok Tetsuna lah yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini / Akashi x fem!Kuroko / [update: info sequel]


Akhir pekan yang tenang untuk seorang CEO muda seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Ia sengaja meluangkan waktunya spesial untuk datangnya hari ini. Mengapa bisa begitu?

Jawabannya adalah karena hari ini diadakan reuni kecil-kecilan oleh anggota tim inti klub basket Teikou. Tentu saja sang manager bersurai gulali juga ikut pada acara reuni kali ini. Alasannya, Satsuki dan Daiki itu satu paket _(mungkin)_ meskipun si _dim_ klub basket Teikou itu kini sudah beralih profesi menjadi seorang polisi.

Manik crimson berpendar menatap alorji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan. Lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat akan pertemuan kali ini. Tidak seperti dirinya sekali bukan?

.

.

 **YOU**

.

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

YOU©Little Snowdrop

.

Oreshi!Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Seijuurou sudah duduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin di salah satu sudut kafe yang menjadi tempat reuninya beserta anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Ia memilih sebuah _spot_ di luar bangunan kafe karena merasa bahwa cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah dan sayang jika tidak dinikmati semaksimal mungkin, terlebih di hari liburnya. Tempat yang dipilihnya berada di halaman kafe di mana rumput hijau terbentang luas dan dihiasi dengan beberapa tumbuhan serta beragam jenis bunga. Kicauan burung terdengar sebagai lagu alam yang dimainkan untuknya sembari menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya.

Sempurna sekali. Benar-benar akhir pekan yang indah.

Baru saja Seijuurou ingin menyimpulkan seperti itu sebelum suara berisik laki-laki mengusik pendengarannya. Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang telah mengacaukan suasana akhir pekan yang telah tercipta dengan damai.

"Jadi kau tak mau membayarnya hah?!"

Seorang pemuda yang umurnya Seijuurou taksir baru menginjak dua puluh tahun tengah menarik kerah seorang pria bersurai biru langit. Mau tak mau hal tersebut menarik atensi sang CEO muda.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita bersurai hitam sepunggung datang mendekati si pemuda yang Seijuurou asumsikan sebagai seorang preman.

"Tolong lepaskan suami saya!" ujar wanita itu.

"Hah?" Tatapam tajam dilayangkan karena proses pemalakannya diinterupsi. "Mau apa kau?!"

Tubuh wanita itu didorong dengan keras sehingga menabrak beberapa pot bunga yang berada didekatnya. Dari situ Seijuurou baru mengetahui bahwa pasangan suami-istri ini adalah pemilik toko bunga yang berhadapan dengan kafe.

Seijuurou merasa tindakan preman itu kurang ajar. Teganya ia mendorong seorang wanita seperti itu. Jalan di sekitar kafe sepi, berhubung seseorang yang paling dekat dengan pasangan suami-istri itu adalah dirinya, Seijuurou hendak membantu keduanya.

Ia baru beranjak dari bangkunya, ketika pintu toko bunga itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis menghampiri preman yang telah berbuat kasar tersebut.

"Hentikan tindakan anda dan lepaskan ayah saya! Anda tentu tidak ingin mengotori tangan anda dengan mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milik anda kan?"

Seijuurou terpesona melihat sosok dengan paras secantik bidadari khayangan yang datang ke tengah lokasi perkara berlangsung. Surai _babyblue_ sebahunya bergoyang akibat sentakkan yang ia lakukan untuk melepas tangan preman dari pria yang ternyata adalah ayahnya. Selain itu sepasang manik sewarna langit musim panas mendelik tajam—memancarkan rasa tidak suka.

"Hah, siapa kau memangnya?"

Si preman memutar pandangannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang kembali menginterupsinya. Dan ketika ia melihat sosok yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya itu—

" _Fieww_.. manis juga."

—ia hendak melakukan sesuatu pada gadis didepannya ini kalau saja tangan seseorang tidak segera mengunci pergerakannya.

 _BRUKK_

Dalam sekejap, Seijuurou berhasil menumbangkan si preman tak tahu diri itu. Beruntung kesadarannya segera pulih setelah sebelumnya terjerat oleh pesona sosok _babyblue_ yang berdiri beberapa meter didekatnya. Sepertinya ia cukup terkejut akan kehadiran Seijuurou yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau.. segeralah lenyap dari tempat ini sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu." bisik Seijuurou tepat di telinga preman sambil menguatkan kunciannya sehingga membuat preman itu kesakitan dan segera bergegas meninggalkan TkP dengan cepat.

Seijuurou menghampiri pria yang menjadi objek penindasan si preman sebelumnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, paman?" tanya Seijuurou sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah menolong kami."

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Seijuurou. "Itu bukan apa-apa, paman."

"Dapatkah kami melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikan anda? Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Takeda."

"Saya Akashi Seijuurou."

Raut wajah pria bernama Kuroko Takeda berubah drastis saat Seijuurou menyebutkan namanya.

"A-akashi?"

Seijuurou tersenyum maklum. Kebanyakan orang bereaksi sama ketika mendengar namanya. Ralat, nama marganya.

"Tidak usah sungkan karena saya adalah seorang Akashi, paman."

Meskipun Seijuurou mengatakan hal seperti itu, tetap saja Takeda tidak bisa bersikap biasa dihadapan Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san karena sudah membantu kami. Saya Kuroko Kaori, istri dari Takeda." Wanita bersurai hitam yang didorong oleh preman tadi angkat bicara. Ia berdiri dibantu oleh si manis _babyblue_ yang telah menjerat hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuna, ucapkan terima kasih juga padanya." bisik Kaori. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Akashi-san."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Seijuurou dibuat terpesona. Suara yang dimiliki oleh putri dari pasangan Takeda dan Kaori ini merdu sekali.

"Hm. Terima kasih kembali."

 _Ya, terima kasih karena telah hadir dihadapanku._

.

.

Keluarga Kuroko tidak pernah se- _shock_ ini sebelumnya. Beberapa hari setelah peristiwa pemalakan tersebut, mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok Akashi Seijuurou lengkap dengan pakaian formal yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Ada apa ini? Setidaknya itulah yang ada didalam pikiran pasangan suami-istri Kuroko. Mengapa salah seorang anggota keluarga Akashi datang menemui mereka? Apa mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Dibalik tembok yang menjadi sekat antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, Tetsuna juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah keluarganya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh keluarga Akashi? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Seijuurou menuntut sesuatu atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Belum pulih dari keterkejutan sosok Seijuurou yang datang tiba-tiba di pagi yang cerah itu, kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Seijuurou berikutnya semakin menambah _damage_ yang mereka terima.

"Kedatangan saya hari ini adalah menyampaikan keinginan saya untuk melamar putri paman dan bibi yaitu Kuroko Tetsuna-san."

Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tenang, seolah ia tengah membicarakan tentang kucing hitam keluarga Kuroko—bernama Kuro—yang baru saja melahirkan tiga ekor anak kucing.

"Maaf?"

Takeda menajamkan indera pendengarannya, ia khawatir barusan salah mendengar perkataan Seijuurou menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sakral di pendengarannya.

"Saya ingin melamar putri paman."

Takeda masih sulit menerima apa yang ia dengar.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi-san ingin melamar Tetsuna? Maaf jika tidak sopan, tetapi kalian berdua baru saja saling mengenal bukan?"

Kali ini Kaori yang buka suara membantu sang suami yang masih terlalu _shock_ atas apa yang baru saja didengar.

"Memang saya baru saja mengenal Tetsuna, bahkan kami hanya bertukar kata terima kasih. Tetapi sejak pertama kali Tetsuna muncul dihadapan saya, sejak saat itu pula saya telah jatuh hati padanya." Sebuah senyuman ditunjukan. "Terlebih ketika saya mendengar perkataan Tetsuna pada preman itu. Menurut saya, seorang gadis biasa tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Dari situ saya mengetahui bahwa Tetsuna bukanlah gadis biasa."

Seijuurou memberi jeda sejenak untuk Takeda dan Kaori memahami alasan yang diberikannya.

"Selain itu, saya juga bertanya kepada teman saya yang tinggal di sekitar tempat ini dan dia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat Tetsuna sebelumnya bahkan ia tidak mengetahui siapa itu Tetsuna padahal ia mengetahui identitas paman dan bibi."

Teman saya yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou adalah Satsuki. Seijuurou mengakui keakuratan data yang dimiliki oleh rekan perempuannya yang satu itu. Oleh karena itu ia cukup heran ketika Satsuki mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui Takeda dan Kaori tetapi tidak mengetahui Tetsuna.

"Soal itu.. Tetsuna memang selama ini tidak pernah keluar rumah. Ia tidak pernah menampakan dirinya dihadapan orang lain, terlebih lawan jenisnya."

Sudut bibir Seijuurou tertarik mengetahui fakta yang baru saja terungkap. Makin bertambahlah alasan mengapa ia ingin melamar Tetsuna. Perempuan semurni Tetsuna tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan yang tidak benar.

"Nak Seijuurou.. boleh saya panggil begitu?" Seijuurou menganggukan kepala, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan panggilan yang Kaori ajukan. Justru itu semakin mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan calon mertua. "Nak Seijuurou kan belum mengetahui bagaimana Tetsuna sebenarnya. Kalau ia tidak sesuai dengan harapan nak Seijuurou bagaimana nantinya?"

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimanapun Tetsuna nantinya, saya yakin bahwa dialah tulang rusuk yang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapi sebagian hidup saya. Ialah yang akan menjadi sosok ibu untuk anak-anak saya. Ialah orang yang ingin saya pertama kali lihat ketika saya membuka mata dan juga orang terakhir yang saya temui sebelum saya terlelap."

Baik Takeda maupun Kaori kehabisan argumen untuk kembali mempertanyakan keputusan sang pemuda dihadapan mereka ini. Tatapan mata Seijuurou sudah menghapuskan segala keraguan yang ada.

"Kalau begitu, jawaban akhir kami serahkan kepada Tetsuna."

Kaori berdiri dan segera menghampiri Tetsuna yang tentunya juga mendengar percakapan mereka. Ditatapnya putri semata wayang mereka itu dengan lembut.

"Wahai putriku, telah datang seorang pemuda yang memberikan lamarannya kepadamu. Sungguh kita berdua mengetahui bahwa kau baru saja bertemu dengannya. Semua jawaban kami serahkan kepadamu. Ibu dan ayah hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Tetsuna terdiam sambil menatap manik hitam sang bunda.

Dan Kaori tahu apa jawaban putrinya itu.

Diamnya Tetsuna berarti "ya" untuk Seijuurou.

.

.

Pernikahan antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuna pun berlangsung tak lama setelah itu. Dari pihak Akashi sendiri—yaitu Masaomi—tidak keberatan untuk mengambil Tetsuna sebagai menantunya.

Pesta pernikahan diadakan dengan menuai banyak respon. Tentunya respon berlebihan hanya datang dari pihak terdekat Seijuurou.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu _nanodayo_. Semoga kalian berdua bahagia."

Shintarou mengatakannya sambil mengangkat kacamata dengan gaya khasnya.

"Selamat ya, Aka-chin~ Boleh kupotong kuenya sekarang?"

Meski sudah menjadi juru masak yang terkenal, Atsushi tidak banyak berubah dari sikap tukang makannya.

"Akashicchi! Selamat ya _ssu_! Semoga kalian langgeng _ssu_! Ini kenapa imut sekali sih—"

"Minggir, Kise. Kau kelamaan! Ah. Selamat, Akashi. Kukira kau akan menikah dengan dokumen kerjamu."

Ryouta memberinya selamat dan hampir saja memeluk Tetsuna kalau saja Daiki tidak menyikutnya. Tampaknya Tetsuna terkejut melihat teman Seijuurou yang satu itu.

"Akashi-kun, selamat menempuh hidup baru ya. Rasanya baru kemarin Akashi-kun bertanya perihal Tetsuna-chan padaku. Cepat punya momongan ya! Aku tidak sabar mau melihatnya."

Satsuki menitikan air mata ketika menyalami Seijuurou maupun Tetsuna. Tetsuna sendiri tersenyum menyambut kehadiran sosok yang sepengetahuannya membantu Seijuurou mencari informasi tentang dirinya.

"Satsuki-san, terima kasih sudah hadir."

Dari sekian teman dekat Seijuurou yang datang, hanya Satsuki lah yang berkesempatan mendengar suara merdu Tetsuna dari dekat.

Sudahlah, itu hanyalah keberuntungan Satsuki semata karena hanya ia yang ber _gender_ sama dengan Tetsuna.

.

.

Saat itu baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuna tengah beristirahat setelah seharian menyambut tamu yang datang. Keduanya duduk bersisian di balkon, menatap sang rembulan yang seperti sedang tersenyum kepada mereka. Malam itu terlihat indah sekali dengan bulan dan bintang sebagai penghias angkasa.

" _Ano_... Sei..seijuurou-kun?"

"Iya. Ada apa, Tetsuna?"

Seijuurou menatap paras cantik Tetsuna yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Padahal baru sepuluh hari yang lalu mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..?"

Ada nada ragu yang terselip, membuat Seijuurou penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ingin istrinya itu katakan.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Tetapi Seijuurou-kun jangan marah ya..?"

Alis Seijuurou saling bertaut. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Tetsuna sebenarnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan marah."

Setelah meyakinkan sang istri, Seijuurou mengelus mahkota _babyblue_ itu dengan lembut.

"Katakan saja, _dear_."

"Uhm.." Tetsuna melirik takut-takut. "Sebenarnya, sebelum aku menikah dengan Seijuurou-kun, aku menaruh hati pada seorang pemuda."

 _Background_ kilat yang menyambar menjadi pemanis dalam pikiran Seijuurou. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal semacam itu yang akan Tetsuna katakan. Terlebih baru saja pagi hari tadi mereka mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

"Tetsuna.. katakan alasanmu mengapa kau menerima lamaranku jika kau sendiri jatuh hati kepada orang lain?" tanya Seijuurou. Ia berpikir mungkin Tetsuna akan menjawab dengan, _"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."_ atau _"Habis Seijuurou-kun tajir sih."_ walau jawaban yang terakhir itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Eng.. pemuda itu sudah menikah, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuna melempar pandangannya ke langit. Tatapannya menerawang jauh.

Sungguh, ada rasa sesak menyeruak di dada Seijuurou. Ternyata.. ternyata ada orang lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencuri hati permaisurinya ini.

"Seijuurou-kun?" panggil Tetsuna. Namun, tidak ada respon yang ia terima. Sang suami masih terjebak dalam pikirannya.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Kali ini Tetsuna mengguncang tubuh Seijuurou untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian sosok disampingnya ini, dan berhasil. Seijuurou menatapnya.

"..ya?"

"Seijuurou-kun baik-baik saja?"

 _"Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah mendapat kabar seperti itu."_ Itu yang ingin Seijuurou katakan, tetapi tidak mungkin kan?

"Uh.. ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tetsuna memerhatikan wajah Seijuurou dengan seksama. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau suaminya itu terganggu dengan perkataan sebelumnya.

Melihat itu membuat Tetsuna tersenyum tipis.

" _Pffffft_."

Seijuurou bingung mendapati Tetsuna seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Tetsuna..?"

"Seijuurou-kun tahu?" Kedua tangan Tetsuna menangkup wajah Seijuurou. "Pemuda yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya itu adalah kau. Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah menikah denganku ini."

"Apa..?"

Seijuurou sadar bahwa ini sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Dua kali terkejut dikarenakan perkataan Tetsuna yang di luar dugaannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali memilikimu sebagai suamiku, Seijuurou-kun."

Tanpa aba-aba, Seijuurou langsung merengkuh Tetsuna ke dalam dekapannya. Ia.. sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Tetsuna memang takdir yang telah ditetapkan untuknya.

Malam itu memang indah dengan rembulan dan bintang di angkasa, namun untuk Seijuurou, seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya ini jauh lebih indah.

Mengejutkannya dengan satu kalimat, lalu membuatnya terkejut sekaligus bahagia dengan satu kalimat lainnya.

Hanya sosok Tetsuna lah yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **-owari-**

.

.

.

Omake singkat

.

.

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau bisa jatuh hati padaku,Tetsuna? Kita baru pertama kali bertemu sepuluh hari yang lalu kan?"_

 _"Soal itu.. aku pernah melihat Seijuurou-kun duduk di kafe dari dalam rumah."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ketika Seijuurou-kun sedang membaca sebuah buku, ada bola yang terlempar menuju wajah Seijuurou-kun. Dari situ aku jatuh hati padamu."_

 _"Tidak mungkin, Tetsuna. Kau tidak mungkin jatuh hati oleh hal semacam itu. Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa melihat kejadian itu?"_

 _"Ketahuan kah? Pokoknya aku pernah melihat Seijuurou-kun dari dalam rumah. Titik. Daaaah."_

 _"Tunggu, Tetsuna! Kau harus menceritakannya padaku! Hei!"_

.

.

.

Adegan selanjutnya silahkan sesuaikan dengan imajinasi anda

.

.

.

Little Snowdrop desu.

Penname saya sebelum ini bisa dicek di profil saya /dihajar

Ini padahal saya lagi UTS perdana di bangku kuliah malah ngetik beginian. Ngetik kilat pula. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannyaaa..

Gara-gara liat art fem!Kuroko yang badai banget jadi geregetan pengen nulis. Dan fualah! Hasilnya ini deh.

Perihal rambut bapaknya itu jadi kayak Kuroko.. abisnya di ED Glitter Days si mama rambutnya hitam kan? Kalau bapaknya juga hitam berarti Kuroko dapet dari mana warna birunya? Oleh karena itu saya buat si bapak berambut _babyblue_ juga.

Mohon masukkannya dari kalian semua.. walau saya suka baca ff sho-ai tapi masih gagal terus nulis sho-ai. jadi cara teramannya dengan ini. Maaf kalau disini pada OOC! Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca ff saya ini.

Sekian dari saya, Little Snowdrop pamit undur diri ssu.. X3

 **[27/10/2015]**

* * *

 _ **[update** **02/11/2015]**_

Special Thanks for:

 **outofblue**

 **akuro . terojima**

 **michelle . hadiwijaya**

 **Kirinlol**

 **Aoi Hikari kenzou**

 **poppy-chan**

 **anonymous**

 **el**

 **chae121**

 **Indah605**

 **Aria . RedMika**

 **zanzchi**

 **rifa . nurfauziah . 37**

 **Yamasaki Naomi**

 _serta para siders_ XD

.

.

Saya bahagia ff ini mendapat respon positif

 _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!_

Saya sekaligus ingin membawakan kabar bahwa..

 **"YOU** **"** FIX AKAN DIBUAT SEQUELNYA MINNA!

*tebar bunga*

Oke, izin balas review dari _guest-tachi_ ya..

 **poppy-chan**

kabar gembira untuk anda! Sequelnya sudah dikonfirmasi! XD

 **anonymous**

Sequel sudah dikonfirmasi :) Harap tunggu ya..

 **el**

*kasih bunga* Saya terharu sekali ada yang notis ide cerita ini!

Yap, saya memang terinspirasi dari kisah tersebut! 100 untuk anda!

Ahem. Etto.. saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sequel akan dipublish dalam waktu dekat _(ini saja saya baru memantapkan diri untuk buat sequel) (terlebih saya lagi memasuki minggu akhir UTS)_ karena saya mendapat banyak presentasi maupun paper yang menunggu usai UTS ini.

" _Habis UTS terbitlah tugas_ " (?)

Tetapi, sequelnya pasti akan dibuat kok! Walau saya gak menjamin bakal semanis "YOU" sih ( '-') /ditendang

Pokoknya tunggu saya ya! _(sekaligus doakan hasil ujian saya serta tugas lainnya XD /dilempar)_

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan sampai berjumpa kembali di sequel dari YOU, minna!

 _Little Snowdrop desu.._


End file.
